


Probably Not a One-Time Thing

by sailorcreampuff



Series: Whatever Piers and Raihan Have Going On [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Image, Cameras, Collars, Complete, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NOW WITH ACTUAL EDITING, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Raihan tops btw, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, a little. I swear the tags make this sound more hardcore than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Extremely self-indulgent smut I wrote while on break with little to no plot whatsoever. There’s a sad lack of sub!Piers fics, so I changed that.
Relationships: Raihan/Piers, punkdragonshipping
Series: Whatever Piers and Raihan Have Going On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585684
Comments: 24
Kudos: 590





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, it means I actually edited this chapter and it’s readable now. I’m sorry to anyone who read the first version, woof.

Piers wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. Somehow, though, it definitely wasn’t this. Raihan had him pressed against the wall of his hotel room, gripping him by the shoulders. He had a dangerous grin on his face, showing off his unnaturally pointy teeth.

Raihan was generally… laid-back. The way he smiled in his stupid selfies was carefree, always suggesting a gentle (albeit cocky) demeanor. The only time Piers had seen him like  _ this  _ was during his gym battles. He hadn’t gotten the chance to fight Raihan in a while, now that he thought about it. A shame, really. Their matches tended to be close.

But all his wandering thoughts dissolved when Raihan kissed him. He grazed his sharp teeth over Piers’s bottom lip, making him shiver. That felt way better than it should have. Raihan must have noticed his reaction, because he laughed quietly before returning to the kiss. He was... ruthless, Piers thought, for lack of a better descriptor. His own lips must have been extremely flushed by the time Raihan pulled back, if the light, tingling pain he felt was any indication. He licked them absently. At least they weren’t bleeding, as far as he could tell.

Raihan was looking at his neck with slitted pupils, his expression hard to read. Before Piers could question him, though, Raihan looped one of his fingers through the ring on Piers’s choker and tugged lightly.

“Ah?” He blurted out, both nervous and very turned on all of a sudden.

Raihan chuckled. “Do you wear this on purpose?”

“What?”

“This,” He repeated, pulling on his choker again. That felt weirdly nice. “Do you wear this specifically to fuck with people? Or do you really just have no idea how much it looks like a collar?”

“I don’t... I’m not tryin’ to appeal to anyone sexually with it, if that’s what you mean.” He mumbled, briefly pulled out of the moment. “My fans just like this sort of style, I think.”

“Oh? And why do you think they like it so much?” Raihan smirked, leaning in closer. “Don’t worry about it. It’s a damn good look for you. I’d say it’s perfect, even, for what I have planned.”

“...So how long have you been plannin’ this, exactly?” He replied casually, determined to keep his voice steady.

“You mean fantasizing about bringing you up to my hotel room? Ha. At least a few months.”

With that, Raihan’s mouth moved to Piers’s neck. He sucked hard on a spot below Piers’s jaw, and had Piers been thinking more clearly, he might’ve told him not to. That was definitely going to leave a mark where people could see. Surprisingly, the thought only made him groan. He tilted up his chin for easier access.

“Normally I’d take this off so I have more space to work with,” Raihan murmured against his neck, tapping against the metal of Piers’s choker, “But we are  _ definitely  _ leaving this on.”

Piers didn’t get embarrassed easily, but his face suddenly felt a bit hot. He tried his best not to squirm in place under Raihan’s touch, but the other man was still holding him against the wall with one hand anyway. He was losing more and more control over his reactions. He attempted to will himself not to get hard just from kissing, but that was proving to be entirely too difficult somehow. His breath hitched every time he felt teeth on his skin.

Raihan stopped to smile up at him again. “Are you enjoying this?”

Piers swallowed, then simply nodded.

“Should we move over to the bed, or would you prefer I fuck you against the wall?”

He gasped involuntarily at that, and took a few moments to stammer out, “B-Bed please.”

Raihan seemed to find this funny for some reason, and Piers was almost offended, but the other man politely held out his hand to lead him over. He was then shoved onto his back on the mattress rather unceremoniously, letting out a surprised yell.

“You’re cute.” Raihan observed, licking his lips. “Really cute. You even said ‘please’. You catch on fast, huh?”

Piers blinked up at him. “Huh..?”

The other man was straddling his hips. Oh, God, he was completely hard now, wasn’t he? He should apologize. But Raihan spoke up first.

“You’re into some dirty shit, aren’t you? You want me to fuck you like I own you.” He said it like it was a fact. When Piers didn’t immediately reply, he added, “We don’t have to go all the way, of course. But I get the feeling that I'm right.”

The thing was, Raihan’s dirty talk was making it almost impossible to think, let alone formulate coherent sentences. He had to let the immediate shock of his words pass before he could even respond.

“Please do.” It was practically a whisper. “Please.”

“Ha, you must be really pent-up.” Raihan’s look was of mock sympathy.

“Or you’re just the hottest fuckin’ person in Galar,” He growled before could stop himself. “And actually knowin’ you and being around you only makes it worse.”

Raihan seemed caught off-guard for the briefest of moments, blinking at Piers in surprise, before lunging forward and kissing him. He pressed their bodies together, letting his weight rest on Piers, and he could feel Raihan’s hardening dick against his own. It was too much. 

Raihan was licking into his mouth greedily, occasionally making a noise that sounded an awful lot like snarling. Piers had to gasp for air when he suddenly pulled back and sat up. What was he...  _ oh _ . 

Raihan was entirely shirtless in a matter of seconds, and the sight made his mouth dry. He was all lean muscle. He was hairless, too, oddly enough, save for a bit of happy trail peeking out. It was just like him to be so well-groomed, and Piers might have rolled his eyes if these were different circumstances. And if he was capable of looking away.

“You like that?” Raihan beamed. “You’re not the first. Actually... according to my Instagram, you’d be more like the four million and-“

“Don’t kill the mood.” Piers groaned. He actually did roll his eyes this time.

“Hmph.” Raihan pouted, pretending to be hurt. It was oddly playful, given the situation. Soon, though, something in his eyes changed again, and he was back to being Dangerously Hot Raihan.

His hands gripped Piers’s lapels. “Why don’t we get these clothes off, yeah?” His face was close enough that he could feel his hot breath.

“No objections here,” Piers said weakly. He sat up to remove his jacket, shaking his arms out of the sleeves, and then setting it on the floor. He rolled up his shirt, too, and set it aside. 

Being half-naked like this with Raihan was making him more than a little self-conscious. It was probably pretty obvious by the way he drew inward, crossing his arms. He rubbed them absently with his fingers. Compared to the other man, he was extremely bony, with a patch of uneven hair covering his chest. He had an unusually small waist, too, and now he was starting to worry that Raihan might be so turned off that he’d decide to stop right here. This was a bad idea.

Instead, large hands felt him up appreciatively. He flinched.

Raihan jerked back. “Sorry. Should’ve asked.” He looked genuinely guilty.

“You like my body?” Piers asked quietly, confused.

“Heh, turning it on me now, huh?” Raihan flashed a grin. 

Piers’s expression didn’t change. This wasn’t an invitation for dirty talk.

“Hey...” Raihan frowned. “You... you look really attractive right now. I lied when I said I’ve been wanting this for months, okay? Try  _ years _ . You have no idea how not disappointed I am right now. I mean, shit, this is a dream come true.”

“Oh. You don’t have to say things like that just to make me feel better. I’ll be fine.”

”Why would I be lying? I wouldn’t be doing this with you if I didn’t find you attractive.” At Piers’s disbelieving glance, he continued, “Trust me. I’ve gotten a lot of invitations from a lot of different people. I could have brought any one of them up with me, but I didn’t want to. I wanted you.”

”I guess that makes sense,” Piers said slowly. “I can’t really argue with that. I guess I’m more just confused about why I’m your first choice, then.”

Raihan actually looked sort of awkward. Did he make this awkward? “If you’d like,” He went on, “I would really love to show you what I mean.”

There was a pause. He was serious.

“Okay,” Piers agreed. They both still wanted this. That was good.

“Good. Because I really can’t wait to make a mess out of you.”

Despite them being around the same height, Raihan’s body was bigger, and it really became obvious when he was running his hands over Piers’s torso. The other man smoothed his thumbs over his nipples, making him sigh and arch his back. Raihan leaned in, taking one between his lips, like he couldn’t resist. He cried out when Raihan grazed it with his teeth.

He covered his mouth, embarrassed. That was easily the loudest noise he’d made so far. Raihan laughed breathlessly.

“Is someone a little sensitive?” He teased. He repeated the motion, and Piers actually jerked his hips upwards.

Raihan had a shameless expression on his face. He palmed Piers’s erection through his pants, causing him to let out a strangled moan.

“You don’t need more foreplay after all, huh, pretty boy? You’re so good for me.”

Piers almost lost it right then and there, but gulped and managed to calm himself. He was a grown man, and he was not going to cum in his pants like a horny teenager. He reached for his belt buckle.

“Why don’t you let me take care of that, baby?”

Piers was powerless to do anything but nod, allowing Raihan to slip off his belt. He managed to slide down those increasingly tight shorts using his teeth, marveling when he saw Piers’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” He breathed. “How do you get away with wearing those spandex shorts all the time?”

“...I’ve usually got boxers on underneath.” Piers was so embarrassed he could die.

“No wonder your ass looked so perfect today... Christ. Flip over.”

“Y-You’re not going to..?”

“ _ Flip over. _ ” He repeated sternly. But there was a subtle softness to his voice.

“Yes sir,” Piers moaned softly, turning onto his stomach.

“God... Talking like that is just asking for trouble,” Raihan grunted. He suddenly got up, walking to the opposite side of the bed and opening up the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a small bottle.

“What’s that for?” Piers questioned.

“It’s lube. I’m going to prepare you to take my cock. Don’t worry, you’ll love it.” A beat. “To be clear, you’d tell me to stop if-“

”Yeah, yeah, just hurry.” Piers interrupted.

He unscrewed the cap, pouring a generous amount onto his right hand.

“I’ll need you on your knees for this part. Be good and spread out a little for me, okay?”

Piers bit back a whine, lifting his hips off the mattress and burying his face into a pillow.

“C’mon, not like that,” Raihan scolded him. He gripped the back of his choker and pulled his head back up, nearly making him choke. “There we go. I wanna make sure I hear you properly, so don’t hold anything back.”

“Yes sir...” Piers felt dizzy with arousal.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He started circling around Piers’s hole. “You’ll make an amazing fucktoy.”

Piers turned his head, furrowing his brow.

“Pet, then.”

He flushed at that, turning back around, and almost laying his head down before he remembered to stay upright. He fiddled with his collar.

“Could you...” He spoke up, then felt shy. Raihan stopped what he was doing anyway, so he tried again. “Do you think you could k-keep pullin’ on this?”

Raihan smiled broadly at that, a glint in his eye. “You like that?”

“Yes,” he mumbled.

“Actually, I think I’ve got something perfect for you here.” He checked the nightstand drawer again, frowned, and stood up, moving across the room to his suitcase on the ground. After some fumbling, he returned to his position with a leash.

“Oh,” said Piers.

“Should I put this on for you?”

“Yes, please-“ his voice was desperate. “Make me hurt.”

“Gladly.” Raihan chuckled darkly, clipping the leash around the round part of his collar. He rotated it so he could easily tug on it from behind, making Piers gasp.

“Now, if you’re ready...”

Raihan dipped a finger inside, slowly, then immediately started moving it to stretch him. Piers cried out, throwing his head back. He tried to move his hips back and get it deeper, but his attempt was met with a smack on the ass.

“Hold still.”

The stinging pain only made him feel better, though. He groaned pitifully, throwing his head back. Some of his hair was sliding in front of his face from behind his shoulders. He already looked positively wrecked.

Raihan brushed near his prostate, and Piers couldn’t resist pushing back again, hitting it dead-on. He was already dangerously close when Raihan swatted his ass again, even firmer this time, and sent him over the edge.

He growled Raihan’s name as he came without touching his dick, streaking cum all over the sheets below. He was breathing heavily as he came down, and suddenly felt guilty.

“I’m s-sorry,” Piers whimpered, turning back over to face Raihan. “I couldn’t help it, it’s been so long since the last time I’ve done this...”

“And it felt that good?” Raihan finished.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I am really sorry, though.”

“It’s alright.” Raihan smiled, a lax expression on his face once more. He ruffled Piers’s hair, a soft comforting gesture. “We could always try again in a little bit, if you want. I guess I underestimated how worked up you were.”

Piers let out a shaky laugh. “Because you kept sayin’ all those things! Being extremely... smooth!”

“Ah, you really are cute...” Raihan kissed him on the cheek. “Can I take pictures?”

Piers bit his lip. “Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Raihan stood by the bed and had Piers sit in a variety of different positions, snapping a few shots of each with his phone. “So fucking hot...” He said under his breath.

Of course it was extremely embarrassing, but that was somehow outweighed by how good Raihan’s encouragement was making him feel. He liked being told he was doing a good job. ...That gave him an idea.

“Raihan.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re still hard, aren’t you?”

He smirked. “Is that a trick question?”

“Just making sure,” He swallowed. He tried to remind himself that he was a literal celebrity with thousands of fans, just like Raihan, in an attempt to psyche himself up for what came next. He looked up through half-lidded eyes at the man before him. “What if I sucked you off on camera?”

Raihan looked absolutely staggered. Then his expression shifted to something hungrier. “Get over here.”

He crawled over on his knees, the leash dangling by his side. He sat up and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. He then waited, holding perfectly still. Raihan wasted no time in pulling his cock out from his shorts. Piers’s eyes widened at the sight, but he kept himself steady.

Raihan pumped himself slowly a few times, clearly just to show off. It was surprisingly thick. Even though he had come recently, the thought of _that_ eventually going inside him made his dick twitch. Raihan held up his phone in his left hand, and Piers heard the unmistakable beep that meant it had started recording. When Raihan used his other hand to position his dick on Piers’s tongue, Piers closed his lips around the tip.

Raihan sighed, his right hand moving to tangle in Piers’s hair. The other man maintained eye contact with the camera and took it deeper, careful not to use his teeth. He didn’t know how sensitive Raihan was yet. He used his long fingers to stroke what he couldn’t yet fit in his mouth and sucked, flicking his tongue across the slit. He hummed, sending vibrations that made Raihan shudder.

“You’re really good at this,” Raihan panted.

Piers popped the dick out of his mouth long enough to give him a shameless smirk. “Thanks,” he said, “I’ve practiced.”

Something about being filmed during all this was actually making Piers _less_ nervous than he would be. He supposed it felt more akin to a performance this way, and he never failed to deliver a good show. He bobbed his head, attempting to take it a little further into his throat each time. Raihan groaned, visibly straining not to thrust forward. 

_So, he hasn’t lost himself completely yet,_ Piers noted.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back slightly, forcing the other man to adjust his position. The two stopped for a moment and sort of shuffled so that Raihan was sitting back down on the bed and Piers was resting comfortably on his elbows. He willed his throat muscles to relax, and took Raihan back into his mouth, deeper, until his balls were resting against his chin. He hadn’t even gagged yet.

Raihan’s eyes looked almost glazed over. He must not be doing a bad job. He moved his head back and forth a few times, and only pulled off so he could talk.

“Fuck my face.” Piers demanded.

“Heh heh. You’re giving _me_ orders, now?” He ran his thumb over Piers’s lower lip. “That’s bold.”

“You don’t want to?”

“I don’t know if you’ve earned it. Try asking nicely, baby.”

His arousal flared, far outweighing the shame he should have felt, and Piers was struggling to speak again. How did Raihan manage to keep doing that to him? He licked his lips.

“Please. Fuck my face a-and you can cum wherever you want. I need your cock,” he whimpered.

“Do you want me to tug on your leash again, too?”

“God, yes please, sir-“

Raihan, still filming with one hand, used his other hand to grip Piers’s leash and jerk him forward. Yeah, he was definitely getting hard again.

Raihan frowned. “I hate to stop filming at the best part, but I’ll really want both my hands free for this.

“You could try setting it up somewhere?” Piers suggested.

“That’s the thing,” He replied, ending the recording and tossing his phone aside. “I don’t have the patience. I want your mouth on me. Now.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

He let Raihan grip hard on his hair and thrust into his mouth like it was nothing, reaching all the way inside so fast that it almost startled him. It was a little uncomfortable, of course, but the other man’s expression was utterly priceless. A squeezing sensation on the back of his neck told Piers that the leash was being used to hold him steady. He moaned softly. Being treated like this felt way too good. His jaw went slack.

Raihan started with long, slow thrusts, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back into Piers’s throat. This wasn’t his first time giving a blowjob, but getting face-fucked was something else entirely. He felt a little anxious when saliva started dripping from the corner of his mouth, but one glance at Raihan’s face made it clear that he was beyond caring about something like that. Piers had never realized he had the power to make someone feel so good, but here Raihan was, growling and slamming his cock into his mouth. He wanted to touch himself, but that could wait.

Raihan was picking up the pace, and the way he was yanking the leash made Piers’s throat feel tighter, if that was even possible at this point.

“Good boy. God, you just _love_ doing this, don’t you?” It was barely a question.

Nonetheless, Piers tried to answer with at least an “mm-hmm,” but only moaned around the dick in his mouth.

“I’m thinking I want to cum all over your pretty boy face. How does that sound?”

His words made Piers cry out, thrusting his hips against the mattress despite himself. Raihan was giving it rough, now, his movements growing shallower. He was close. Piers decided to rub his lower teeth against his dick ever so slightly, and it turned out to be the right move.

Raihan took out his cock, groaning and releasing onto Piers’s pale skin. Piers kept his mouth open wide, catching some of it on his tongue, just because he felt a little performative. Raihan was able to milk more out with a few thrusts, leaving the other man’s face and chest dotted with cum. Piers licked his lips and smiled, feeling quite genuinely pleased with his work.

“You... Where did that come from?”

“What?”

“That technique. That’s probably the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

“Oh, I dunno. It’s sort of touch and go. I’m also a singer, so that might make it better somehow?”

“Wait. What would being a singer have to do with giving head?”

“Um... flexible vocal chords, or somethin’? ...I don’t know.”

“Me neither. You probably know more about this stuff than I do.”

“Oh, I do.”

Things were awkwardly silent for a moment. Then Raihan cleared his throat and said, “Hey, come here again.”

Piers sat up on his knees, not sure how else he could get much closer. “What is it?”

“I wanna kiss you.”

Raihan took his chin, delicately, and gave him another kiss, but it was different this time. It was tender, lingering, like he was savoring this. It made something in Piers’s chest flutter. Why was it that this felt like the most intimate thing they’d done all night?

When they stopped, Raihan was practically glowing, staring into his eyes with what definitely looked like fondness. An unusual feeling, and yet, a pleasant one.

“Thank you, Piers. That was pretty incredible.”

“You’re incredible,” Piers blurted out.

But Raihan just laughed quietly. “Thanks. You too.”

This was starting to feel dangerously romantic. But Piers wasn’t as nervous as he should have been. Besides the fact that none of this evening quite felt real yet, he sort of got the feeling that Raihan liked him, too. Even if someone feeling that way about him didn’t make much sense.

“Is my baby up for round two?” Raihan asked, teasing.

Piers flushed when he realized he was still half-hard, but was even more flustered by the pet name. He nodded silently.

“Perfect. I’ll take care of you, okay? Why don’t you lie on your back this time?”

“Yes, sir.” He was calling Raihan that more for himself at this point. He scooched back a little to where the fluffy hotel pillows were, laying his head down on one.

“That’s right, just relax.” Raihan purred. He found the bottle of lube from before hiding under a blanket and applied it to his fingers once again.

Piers shivered. Raihan was able to fit the first finger in pretty easily thanks to earlier, and he rested his other hand firmly on Piers’s thigh.

“I need you to be still for me this time, okay? There’s a good boy.”

Piers bit back a pathetic noise.

“Hey, be grateful I’m not making you beg again. Yet.”

He swallowed at that, feeling his dick throb. He let Raihan take his time, testing him with teasing strokes. Piers noted with annoyance that he seemed to be deliberately avoiding his prostate this time around. He would be much more offended if he didn’t think it was a good idea. The third finger was getting to be a bit of a tight fit- he’d noticed Raihan’s hands were big before, but now he was experiencing those fingers inch by inch.

Even without stimulation, the act itself was a turn-on. Piers felt dirty. He stretched out a little, arching his back with purpose. His little display made Raihan’s breath hitch momentarily, and he felt a rush of pride.

“Oi. Put it in already.”

“Oh, my sweet Piers. You know the drill.” Piers cocked an eyebrow. Raihan grabbed the leash around his neck and gave it a yank. “Did you forget your manners already?”

He choked a little. Raihan pulled harder, forcing Piers to face him.

“Well?”

“Hah... please-“

Raihan grinned. His eyes were wild. “Please _what?_”

“Please, sir,” he moaned loudly, shamelessly. He was past his pride. “Fuck me hard. I’ll be a good whore for you, whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” Raihan smirked, more like a predator than ever. “I might take you up on that. You really are filthier than I ever could have imagined, you know that?”

He withdrew his fingers, kneeling between Piers’s legs.

“Sure, I’ve dreamed about fucking you on just about every surface I could think of, but the fact that you _want_ it so bad...” He shook his head. “It’s crazy. I’d love to take things slow so I can remember this later, but we both know I won’t be able to control myself.”

“You don’t have to.” Piers mumbled. “You can take me as many times as you want.”

“Wait- okay, don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I’m not. I’m sayin’ there can be a next time, if you want.” He looked away, his cheeks turning red. “This is fun, stupid.”

Raihan cocked his head in confusion. “You keep surprising me...” He stated. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter, too.”

“‘M not that cute, really.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me, _sir_.”

And he did, by kissing him. It was all teeth and biting, which made Piers shiver. He kissed back eagerly and realized that Raihan was pressing against his ass, entering him. No wonder this kiss was even sloppier than the others. He wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist.

It took a while for Raihan to bury himself to the hilt- Piers wasn’t a virgin, but it _had_ been unspeakably long since he’d had sex, and even longer since he’d actually been penetrated. It didn’t really hurt, though, so he supposed that was something. Every once in a while he would tense up, accidentally tightening around Raihan’s cock and making them both tremble with arousal.

After what felt like ages, Raihan was deep inside him, panting. Piers’s head felt fuzzy, like he was overwhelmed, but in such a way that he wanted to keep feeling it. The only thing he could make himself think about was Raihan and how good doing this felt. He smiled weakly up at him.

Raihan was momentarily stunned by this for some reason, then buried his face in Piers’s neck. He wasn’t biting this time- strange. Instead he started grinding his hips into Piers’s, slowly, carefully.

“Fuuuck,” Piers eloquently described the sensation. “Harder, please!”

Raihan laughed breathlessly. “I just put it in.”

“And? I want you to break me.”

“Yeah? I must say, you’re pretty cocky for someone who’s getting fucked like a whore.”

He bucked his hips hard at that point, and Piers let out an embarrassing “Mmm!” sound in reply.

“Perfect, baby, just like that... God, your voice is beautiful.” Raihan spoke against his neck, occasionally leaving soft kisses. 

Despite reprimanding him, Raihan really did start hitting him rougher, and Piers couldn’t help but groan every time he hit his sweet spot. He reached around the other man’s torso, clawing into his back, which seemed to spur him on. 

At this point, Raihan was essentially just rambling, whispering praises to him in every way he could think of. “S-so fucking tight, good boy, just perfect, I’m not gonna last much longer,” He gasped.

“I’m close, too,” Piers whimpered. He was lifting his hips to meet each thrust now, as if trying somehow to be even fuller. He gently touched Raihan’s jaw, bringing his head back so he could see those intense eyes again. “I wanna cum together, please, Raihan.”

It was the first time Piers had called him by name all night. Raihan whispered out “_fuck_” and pulled out suddenly, grinding his cock against the other man’s. He rubbed over them with his fingers a few times before tossing his head back, cumming on Piers’s stomach. Piers followed immediately with a soft, pretty moan that was almost like music.

After a few dizzying moments, Piers was grounded in reality again, becoming aware of Raihan’s weight on his chest. Oh well. Both of them were practically gasping for air. After they’d caught their breath and their muscles had relaxed, Raihan gave him a kiss on the cheek. Piers was glad he couldn’t see his reddening face, because seriously? After all that, a _kiss_ is making him shy?

Piers cleared his throat. “Um. Y’know, you could’ve finished inside me if you wanted.” Not that I’m complainin’, that was... really really good.” Why the hell was he bringing this up?

Raihan frowned. “Well, I wasn’t sure if it was safe. I wasn’t using a condom, remember?”

His eyes widened. “You weren’t sure if you were _safe_?”

“Er, no, I mean! I’ve been tested recently, but I didn’t want to... make you nervous or anything? We’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Yes, as I recall.”

“...Are you grumpy?”

“What? No. Just like fuckin’ with people.” He furrowed his brow. “And on that note, the reason I wear this is because it matches with Marnie’s, asshole.” He pointed at his collar.

“O-Oh?”

“Yes! But I wasn’t gonna bring up my little sister in the middle of all that! Because I’m… I have tact!”

Raihan swallowed, looking a bit guilty. It was honestly hilarious.

He chuckled. “Relax. I also just like havin’ something to do with my fingers. ‘Specially when I’m nervous.”

“That makes sense,” He said sincerely. 

A pause. “Um, we’re kinda gross and sticky now... we can shower together if you want to, but I think I’m done for tonight with uh...” He gestured vaguely at Piers. “This.”

“Huh. All that talk earlier, and now you can’t so much as bring yourself to say ‘sex’.”

He pouted. “Aw, leave me alone. Wait! We should get a selfie together.”

“How about when we’re not naked and covered in filth?”

“Deal.”

Piers knew he probably should have stopped there, but in his defense, he had had all common sense fucked out of him pretty recently. He wanted to know something.

“Raihan.”

“Yeah?”

“What, ah… what does this all mean, then?” He gulped.

“What does what mean?” Raihan asked.

“In regards to… the effect on our current relationship.”

“Oh.” Raihan scratched his neck. “To be honest, I didn’t wanna make things weird… and it’s totally cool if you wanna be friends with benefits or something, but I actually…” His eyes had never looked so round. “I do think you’re really cute, and I would be totally up for if you wanted to maybe do other things together? As in, at least letting me buy you dinner first?”

Piers smiled warmly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! :^D I was really happy about the responses you all gave to the first chapter. I might write more of these two in the future when the mood strikes me, but for now, thanks for reading!


End file.
